1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor for regulating and controlling an amount and a concentration of an air-fuel mixture supplied to an engine, and more particularly to a twin carburetor for a V-type engine provided with a first carburetor and a second carburetor which are connected to respective cylinders constituting the V-type engine, in which a main drive throttle valve lever provided in the first carburetor and a driven throttle valve lever provided in the second carburetor are connected in an interlocking manner by a connection lever, and the first carburetor and the second carburetor are fixed by a mechanical connection.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A conventional twin carburetor for the V-type engine is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-179407. In this structure, a first carburetor connected to a first cylinder and a second carburetor connected to a second cylinder are arranged so that centers of intake passages thereof are aligned with each other, the carburetors are fixed to each other by a connection plate which is arranged in parallel to the centers of the intake passages, and a connection link connecting the throttle valve levers of the respective carburetors in an interlocking manner is arranged in parallel to the centers of the intake passages.
In accordance with the conventional twin carburetors for the V-type engine, the connection plate is manufactured by press molding of a sheet material. In this case, in order to increase a mechanical rigid strength of the connection plate, a thickness thereof is increased or a rib is provided. In accordance with this structure, since it is hard to press mold and a reduction in productivity is caused, this structure is not preferable. Further, since the main drive throttle valve lever attached to a throttle valve shaft of the first carburetor, the driven throttle valve lever attached to the second carburetor and the connection link connecting the main drive throttle valve lever to the driven throttle valve lever in an interlocking manner are arranged in a side portion of each of the carburetor in an exposed manner, foreign materials such as dusts, mud or the like are attached to the main drive throttle valve lever, the driven throttle valve lever and the connection link, at an operating time of a vehicle, and the frequency of maintenance work is increased, so that it is not preferable. Further, since the lever, the link and the like are exposed, it is impossible to arrange an outer appearance neatly. In particular, the defects mentioned above generate problems in a two-wheeled vehicle, a four-wheeled vehicle or the like in which the engine is directly exposed outside.